Among The Cakes
by MrGh0sty
Summary: it's Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's 2nd birthdays, and they get a new toy! but what happens afterwards would forever traumatize the little foals... (Crossover with MLP and Among The Sleep, there was no category for Among The Sleep so i chose Alone In The Dark until the new category is released)


"Hey sweetie! Did you finish your drink already?"  
The pegasus foal lowered the glass cup in his hooves, only for it to fall out of them and slide under the table as the baby unicorn next to him watched it slowly go out of sight, "Oh, Careful! it might break" warned Cup Cake, or Mrs Cake for short "Now, it'll only be a minute. Mommy just has to make sure that the cake is perfect"  
Pumpkin Cake and Pound cake looked at eachother as they waited for the arrival of their birthday cake, Pumpkin then started playing with the ball on the table while Pound Cake played with the Bead Abacus, it only took a few minutes until Mrs Cake came trotting with the cake on her back, she grabbed hold of said cake

"Aww, Look at you, You two are so adorable in your tiny hoofed pajamas" she said as she put the cake on the table, there were two candles "Happy birthday, sweeties!" she put two plates down next to the foals

"Two years, today" she said as she used a spoon to take two slices and put them on the plates, she grabbed both of the spoons again and put some cake on them "I think i know a little someponies who is ready for some cake!" she said as she pointed both spoons towards the foals looking at the cake with happy faces "Chugga-Chugga-Chugga-Chugga Choo Chooooooo!" the spoons went inside the foals' mouths as they closed their mouths and swallowed the cake a giggle came from both the foals' mouths "Here it comes, through the tunnel!" she said as she aimed both spoons towards the mouths, filled with more cake "Choooo Cho-" before even one spoon could get into any foal's mouths, there was a knock on the door, Mrs Cake gasped and looked at the hallway to the front door Mrs Cake stood up from her chair "I'll be right back" she then proceeded to go towards the front door

As she disappeared from sight, Pumpkin and Poundcake's eyes went wide as their vision started becoming like as if they where underwater Pumpkin and Poundcake hugged each other in fright as their vision became more darker...  
"NO!" they heard their mother scream, as their vision started going back to normal "Hey, you" Mrs Cake came in with a pink box with a green rope around it on her back; a present "Look what i found!" she said as the foals looked at the present in awe and wonder "I wonder what it is" said Mrs Cake as she got closer to her foals "Why don't we go upstaris and find out" she said as she grabbed both foals and put them on her back as she was forced to use her hind legs in order to move due to the present in her front legs "Oh, my! How much cake did you have?" she said as she proceeded to the stairs as a strange blackness started covering the house behind them

They then arrived at Pumpkin and Poundcake's room "Here we are"  
Mrs Cake sat Pumpkin and Poundcake down next to the present "Now let's see what's inside" she said as she put a hoof over the top "Maybe it's a new toy!" just the mention of the word 'new toy' made Pumpkin and Poundcake happy "Ahhh..." As the lid opened slowly, a Teddy Bear's head was peeking out from a crack in the top due to the lid being a little bit open, it was enough for Pumkin and Poundcake to see it, they looked excited as day to play with the new teddy bear...

*RING RING RIIING!* The bell at the counter downstairs rang, signalling a customer wishing to get something sweet to eat She closed the lid to the present "Okay, sweetie. Be a dear and play for a bit, mommy will be right back"  
She then put the foals into a play pen in the corner of the room before leaving to tend to the customer Pumpkin and Poundcake where upset due to the fact they would have to wait longer to get their new Bear, so Pumpkin made it so that they could walk through the play pen's bars with a spell she had performed before back when she was just a month old, and Pinkie was realllly mad about that

Pumpkin then teleported to the top of the shelf where Mom had left the present, Pound then flew up next to her, they then shoved the lid of the present off the box, and looked inside...

Nothing Pumpkin and Poundcake where shocked to see no Teddy Bear inside, that's when they heard a giggle, they turned around and saw their toy chest a little bit opened, they walked up to said chest and opened the lid...

They saw a teddy bear, with a stiched up arm on his left side with a green patch on said arm, then he stood up "Hey! You found me!" he said as he slowly jumped over the edge and onto the ground as Pumpkin and Poundcake looked in excitement and happiness at their newest friend "My name is Teddy. Nice to meet you! Hey, what's your names?"

"..." Nothing was all they said

"Not much of a talker yet, eh?" he asked, Pumpkin and Pound both nodded no to respond to his question

"Let's play a game!" he said

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
